Camelot
Camelot is a kingdom in Albion and Capital City in Camelot Kingdom. City A prominant feature of Camelot is the citadel. The upper quarter of the city is the portion closest to the castle where the artisans such as Guinevere and her father, Tom, live. The lower quarter is closer to the edge of the city where the lower classes live. When Nimueh poisoned the water supply with the afanc, the lower quarter was cordoned off as this was where most of the victims were. (The Mark of Nimueh) The city possesses a powerful military led by the Knights of Camelot. Every year, competitors from across Camelot went to the city to compete in the Tournament of Camelot. Citadel In the middle of the city is the castle where the royal family (Uther, Arthur and Morgana) and the nobility live, and where court is held. Within the castle grounds are the quarters of the court physician, where Gaius and Merlin live. It holds a garrison of at least 10,000 men and, before Morgause's invasion, never fell in a siege. A tavern called The Rising Sun was located near to it. Government Camelot is an absolute monarchy that was ruled by Uther Pendragon until he was deposed by his daughter, Morgana, who was soon overthrown by Merlin, Arthur and his Knights. It is likely that Arthur will rule Camelot because Uther might not recover from Morgana's betrayal. A notable twenty-year law states that all forms of magic are forbidden. The penalty for use of magic or any other kind of witchcraft is death by either burning or beheading. This makes it the target of several attacks from rogue warlocks and witches, such as Morgause, Mordred and Nimueh. Military see ''Camelot-Escetia War'' Camelot is shown to possess a powerful military led by the Knights of Camelot. Their coat of arms are a golden dragon on a red background. Knights and high ranking officers wear red cloaks over their armour and archers seemed to be armed with crossbows. As said by Cendred, they have a reputation to be a fearsome fighting force as even when he had them outnumbered. Recently, the kingdom fell to Moraguse's army. Due to this, it can assumed that most of Camelot's army had been destroyed. They were replaced with the Bloodguard and Cenred's immortal army until Arthur and the Knights of the Round Table took back the kingdom. (The Coming of Arthur) Regions Camelot is surrounded by forests and fields. There was minor settlements around the lands protected by Camelot. Two examples are the village Lancelot came from and the small village that was attacked by the griffin. (Lancelot) History Early History *It is said that the magic of Cornelius Sigan helped build Camelot. Later, Sigan became too powerful and the King at the time ordered him to be executed, however, Sigan devised a way to survive. *300 years ago, seven knights of Camelot betrayed the king and became a force of death and destruction serving the sorceress Medhir. They were only stopped when the sorceress herself was killed, as without her power to animate them, they became lifeless. *Over 250 years later, the kingdom was conquered by Uther Pendragon who then became king of Camelot. *Uther's new dominion of Camelot was allied with the kingdom of his old friend, Lord Godwyn. *When Gorlois was away at battle, Vivienne had a brief affair with her brother-in-law, Uther Pendragon , and conceived Morgana . She had Gorlois believe that he was the father of her second child. *After discovering his queen, Ygraine, is unable to have children, Uther sends Gaius to the Isle of the Blessed to ask the sorceress, Nimueh, for advice. Wanting to help her friends, she uses magic to allow Ygraine to conceive an heir. Unfortunately, Nimueh doesn't know that by using magic to create a life, another life has to end in order to protect the natural balance of the world. As a result, Ygraine dies in childbirth over the loss of his beloved wife, a grief-stricken Uther turns on Nimueh, accusing her of treason and banishing her from Camelot and began the Great Purge, ordering the executions of hundreds of sorcerers, good and evil. the Knights of Camelot hunted down and killed anyone using magic in Camelot. *Camelot fought a long war against the kingdom of Mercia. (The Poisoned Chalice) The Rise of the Once and Future King * 20 years after Arthur's birth, a young Warlock named Merlin was sent by his mother to Camelot to be taken care of be her friend Gaius, who was the court physician. Merlin's arrival was at the time a sorceress called Mary Collins attempted to assassinated Arthur after Uther executed her son. Merlin foiled this attempt and became Arthur's manservant. *After years in hiding, Nimueh returns to wreak revenge, first using an Afanc to contaminate Camelot's water supply and later attempting to disrupt the end of hostilities between Camelot and Mercia . * Merlin tries to meddle with rules so that Lancelot, who saved him from a Griffin attack, can become a Knight. After the Griffin is killed and Arthur and Uther argue about Lancelot's right to be a Knight, Lancelot doesn't want to lie anymore and leaves Camelot. * When Cornelius Sigan sent animated Gargoyles to attack Camelot, Arthur led his knights to hunt the creatures down and kill them. The battle didn't go well, Arthur was injured and several knights were killed, the attack was averted when Merlin defeated Sigan. * When The Great Dragon was released and attacked Camelot, Arthur led his men in an assault on him, Arthur was injured and many knights were killed, Merlin was able to stop him. * One year later, Morgana was found and returned to Camelot. Secretly, she was loyal to Morgause and turned Uther insane using an enchantment. Although he was later healed, Morgause convinced King Cenred to attack Camelot. Even with his army massed up to twenty thousand, they were no match for Camelot's garrison which was only half the size. Morgana ressurected the dead warriors of Camelot so the current warriors would be facing a battle on two fronts, however, Merlin defeated her and stopped the undead army, forcing Cenred to retreat. * Eventually, Uther's anti-magic regime fell to Morgause and Morgana. Morgause turned the army of Cenred immortal, killed its king, and launched a successful invasion of Camelot. The city fell and Uther was captured. The former king was than forced to watch Morgana take the throne. * However Arthur along with Merlin managed to save Camelot from Morgana's rule. Merlin managed destroy the immortal army, allowing Arthur to rescue Uther while Morgana was forced to escape with Morgause who was defeated or possibly killed by Merlin. Future Because Uther became a broken man due to the fact that Morgana had betrayed him, he is unable to rule Camelot and Arthur will take over the kingdom in Series 4. In a vision experienced by Morgana, Arthur reigned as King of Camelot with Guinevere as his Queen. (Queen of Hearts) The Great Dragon has often spoke of Merlin and Arthur's future and it is their destiny to unite the kingdoms of Albion under one High-King – Arthur himself. It is likely that the vision Morgana had will come true in Series 4 because it has not only been confirmed that Arthur will take over Camelot but he will also get married to Guinevere. People of Importance in Camelot *'King Uther Pendragon'-removed from Throne, possibly unfit to rule as a result of Morgana's treachery * Queen Ygraine Pendragon- former Queen of Camelot, alongside Uther Pendragon. Unable to conceive naturally, resulting in Uther asking Nimueh for assistance, possibly against Ygraine's knowledge. She died in childbirth to keep the life-and-death balance even, resulting in the Great Purge. *'Prince Arthur Pendragon'- Future King of Camelot, after Morgana removed from throne. Possibly Regent King as a result of Uther being unable to rule. *'Morgana Pendragon' - Ward, later Queen, deposed Uther. Uther's secret Daughter as a result of an affair with her mother Vivienne, whilst Gorlois was away. Though illegitimate she believed she was entitled to the throne. She struggled to gain loyalty from the people of Camelot during her reign. Later she escaped Camelot with Morgause, though Morgause may or may not be dead. *'Vivianne de Bois' - was the wife of Gorlois, with whom it is likely she had a daughter called Morgause. When Gorlois was away at battle, Vivienne had a brief affair with her brother-in-law, Uther Pendragon, and conceived Morgana. She had Gorlois believe that he was the father of her second child. It is likely that he never found out about his wife's affair. Vivienne was most likely a witch and had passed on her magical powers to her two daughters. *'Sir Tristan de Bois' - is the brother of Igraine de Bois, Vivienne and Agravaine, the brother-in-law of Uther Pendragon, and the uncle of Arthur Pendragon, Morgana Pendragon and Morgause. *'Sir Agravaine de Bois' - is the brother of Igraine de Bois, Vivienne and Tristan the brother-in-law of Uther Pendragon, and the uncle of Arthur Pendragon, Morgana Pendragon and Morgause. *'Gorlois' - was Uther Pendragon's best friend and the husband of Vivienne. *'Guinevere'- Morgana's former friend and servant. She is the future Queen of Camelot, destined to marry Arthur when he is King. Morgana experience a prophecy during Queen of Hearts. Her current social status prevents her and Arthur being together publicly, though this changed after Morgana's fall from power. *'Merlin'- Arthur's servant, protector and friend. He is destined to protect Arthur so that he can unite Albion under one high King. * Gaius- Court Physician, former follower of the Old Religion. He is also an advisor to Uther Pendragon. *'Morgause'- Morgana's lieutenant, possibly dead. *'Edwin Muirden'- Former Court Physician, attempted to kill Uther (deceased) *'Lady Catrina'- briefly Queen, deceased *'Nimueh'- Old Religion sorceress and former friend to Uther. She allowed Ygraine to conceive an heir, though she didn't know a life (Ygraine's) would be taken. She was killed by Merlin when the life-and-death balance was again upset, threatening Arthur's life. * Knights of Camelot - The original knights of Camelot were defeated by Uther Pendragon when he conquered Camelot. His men then were the new Knights of Camelot. *'Knights of the Round Table' - are an order of knights, created by Prince Arthur Pendragon . In the Legend Camelot is the most famous castle and court in the Arthurian Legend. Camelot is sometimes known as the Capital City of Great Britian. It is located somewhere in Britain. The most notable people there are King Arthur, Merlin, Uther Pndragon., Ygraine, Guinevere and Morgana le Fay. Even though it is said that Caerleon is Arthur's castle, Camelot is the one castle that is mentioned the most. Category:Locations Category:Kingdoms